Una semana
by LucindaCipriano
Summary: Asuntos pendientes que deben ser resueltos lo mas pronto posible. Asuntos que a ellos no les conciernen pero aun así son requeridos. Un profesor y una alumna tendran mucho que tratar en una semana.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Granger, Granger, Granger…_

-¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente _ella_?-. Preguntó en tono seco.

El hombre de ojos azules le observo atentamente, Severus Snape podía llegar a ser de lo más terco si se lo proponía.

-No veo cual sea el inconveniente-. Contestó.

-Bien lo sabes, Albus.

-Deberías de empezar a aceptar lo que la vida te da como una segunda oportunidad-. Le instruyó el anciano director, deseaba que entrara en razón.

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. Albus permitió el paso con una sonrisa; Severus trataba de mantener la calma frunciendo el ceño.

-Señorita Granger, que alegría tenerla aquí-. La aludida le contesto con una sonrisa, sonrisa no solo dedicada al director sino también al hombre que la miraba profundamente, mirada que lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-Para mí es un placer-. Dijo alegre la chica.

Un gruñido al otro lado de la estancia le hizo pensar que _él_ no estaba de acuerdo con la situación. Hermione estaba completamente equivocada ante lo que significaba tal acción, porque placer unido con Hermione Granger solo hacía que el profesor de pociones sintiera actividad en la entrepierna. Severus, bueno, trataba de controlarse lo mejor que podía.

-Nos vamos-. Anunció Snape.

Con una sonrisa la castaña se acercó a él y juntos entraron a la chimenea para después desaparecer entre el baile de las llamas verdes. Llegaron a una pequeña sala que parecía un centro de viaje, millones de personas iban y venían. Snape mantenía a Hermione pegada a su cuerpo, al darse cuenta de la situación los dos se separaron como si el contacto tuviera más intenciones de las que debería haber.

Salieron a las concurridas calles de Londres. Para ser simplemente las 4 de la tarde la cantidad de personas que deambulan por ahí; chocando de vez en cuando con la castaña, quien iba más atrás, y sin saber cómo, se encontró perdida entre la multitud.

Severus seguía caminando lo más rápido posible, anhelaba que todo terminara. ¡Maldito Dumbledore por haberle pedido, justamente a él, sus asuntos en el mundo muggle!

-Señorita Granger, apúrese que…-. Se vio interrumpido al percatarse de que la castaña no le seguía-. Maldita sea, dónde se metió ahora-. El enojo era una ilusión para ocultar la preocupación de comenzaba a embriagarle.

Seguía parada tratando de ubicarse pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba. Tampoco encontraba al profesor Snape. Tal vez para él era mejor si ya no la viera más, después de todo la consideraba una insufrible sabelotodo, decía Hermione mientras hablaba consigo misma. Decidió que lo mejor era empezar a caminar, ya varias personas la habían insultado por andar esto9rbando el paso. A cada paso que daba el frio se impregnaba en todo su cuerpo, parecía que en cualquier momento caería una de esas tormentas que arruinan el más hermoso de los días. Frente a ella varios toldos se elevaban para proteger las mesitas de un concurrido cibercafé, podría esperar ahí hasta que supiera que hacer. Sin prestar mucha atención comenzó a cruzar la calle; un camión de mudanza se acercaba a una velocidad considerable. Hermione ni se percató.

Antes de que lograra poner un pie en el asfalto dos manos de largos dedos blancos se posaron en su cintura, aferrándola para jalarla hacia atrás donde chocó con un pecho cubierto completamente por una camisa negra.

-Granger, es estúpida o quiere morir-. La grave voz de su profesor le provocó un ligero estremecimiento. Se encontraba entre los brazos de él.

-Lo siento.

-Deje de disculparse y muévase-. Separarse de ella era algo que no le apetecía pero necesitaban llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible, tomó la mano de la muchacha y emprendieron camino de nuevo.

El tacto de Hermione se le grababa a fuego en la mente, era algo de lo que estaba seguro no querría olvidar. Podía sentir la enorme mano de su maestro envolver completamente la suya, el agarre era fuerte pero sin llegar a dañarla. No quería volver a perderla de vista, el solo pensarlo hacia que gruesos nudos cerraran su garganta.

-Profesos-. Negras nubes surcaban el cielo, empezaría a llover en cualquier momento-. Profesor-. Volvió a llamarlo-. Prof…

.¿¡Pero qué es lo… -. En ese instante en que paraban, él para decirle que se callara y ella para advertirle, la tormenta se desato dejándolos completamente empapados.

Furioso volvió a tomar la mano de la chica y la arrastro al primer hotel que pudo divisar. Entraron y se quedaron bastantes perplejos ante lo decadente del lugar. Las paredes pintadas con diferentes tonalidades daban un aspecto demacrado, una horrible luz amarilla iluminaba la estancia, no había ningún mueble para la gente que llegara, si es que lo hacía, esperara por su turno. Un pequeño hombre los observaba desde atrás de un feo mostrador de madera podrida.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-. Preguntó hostil, no se espera que dos ¨clientes¨ llegaran a esa hora, comúnmente empezaban a revolotear por el negocio entrada la noche.

Severus rodó los ojos ante pregunta más estúpida, prefirió no decir nada por el momento y mejor se puso a pensar cuánto los retrasaría este pequeño inconveniente. En esas andaba cuando escucho la voz de Hermione.

-Quisiéramos una habitación, por favor-. Dijo tratando de aparentar calma, una que no sentía. El hombrecillo rio y le tendió un par de llaves.

Snape no creía lo que escucho, esa insufrible acababa de pedir un cuarto y para colmo de los males el recepcionista no dejaba de devorar con la mirada a la bruja con toda la ropa mojada, la cual se pegaba a su cuerpo, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Le arrebato las llaves al muggle y se llevó a Hermione de ahí.

La habitación a la que llegaron lucía un poco mejor a la recepción. Había una cama con dos muebles de noche a los lados y un baño, eso era todo.

-Me haría el gran favor de decirme por qué pidió esto-. La tensión en la voz del hombre no pasó desapercibida para la chica pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, no nos vendría mal cambiarnos y ya que estamos aquí pues aprovechemos-, aunque sus palabras parecieron tener un doble sentido se dirigió al baño-. Y si me disculpa me voy a bañar.

La imagen de Hermione desnuda y siendo salpicada por millones de gotitas de agua se hizo presente en su mente. Se estaba excitando y eso no era bueno, quien sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Esa chiquilla estaba loca, cómo se le ocurría meterse a dar un baño teniendo en cuenta que había del sexo opuesto.

Sabía que estaba mal, ella era su alumna y no correctamente moral que tuviera pensamientos pecaminosos, ni que se imaginara a la chica en todas las posiciones que se le pudieran ocurrir. La despreciaba en clases, la humillaba, se burlaba de ella e incluso la ignoraba, pero aun así no lograba sacársela de la mente.

La puerta del baño se abrió revelando a una castaña todavía con el cabello mojado y enfundada en una toalla que nada más le cubría lo necesario. Se le seco la boca y trago con dificultad. Esa condenada quería matarlo. Con un gruñido se encerró en el pequeño cuarto de aseo.

Confundida se sentó en el borde de la cama, hacia lo que podía para poder comprender lo pero al parecer le costaría. Trataba de controlarse, sabía que el olvidarse de su ropa solo fue una excusa para que la viera así, aunque las mejillas se le encendieran quería que su profesor se fijara en ella. Con la mirada recorrió todo el lugar, era denigrante. El establecimiento no merecía llevar el nombre de hotel. Incluso temía que fuera a salir algún bicho.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dio cuenta de cuando Severus salió del baño y se dirigía a ella. Él le hablaba tratando de obtener su atención pero ni siquiera una mirada le dirigía.

-Señorita Granger-. Intentó esta vez colocando una mano en el hombro desnudo de la chica, la cual se sobresaltó. Todavía no se había vestido.

Se midieron con la mirada, una simple prenda era la que les cubría a cada uno. No dejaba mucho trabajo al cerebro en la cuestión de descifrar lo que se encontrara bajo la toalla del otro.

Él todavía no retiraba el contacto que los unía y a un ritmo lento se acercó al rostro de la castaña. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, podía oler el agradable aroma que desprendía su alumna. Sin demorar más el asunto, junto sus bocas. Lento, rítmico, suave, ansiada y hasta cierta forma desesperado, así era el beso que ahora compartían.

No sabía cómo ocurrió pero poco le importaba. Enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de su maestro. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica para elevarla y le fuera más fácil acercarla a su cuerpo. Ansiaban más del otro por lo que sus lenguas empezaron a formar parte del, ahora, intenso momento.

El aire escaseó en la necesidad de separarse mas no se soltarse. Severus pego su frente a la de ella. En ese momento Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados permitiéndole al jefe de la casa de slytherin admirar detenidamente su rostro sonrojado. Cada pestaña acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus carnosos labios, rojos por la presión de los suyos. Y su respiración agitada como si acabara de batirse en duelo, en un duelo muy delicioso.

-Granger, esto está mal-. Dijo Snape después de recuperar un poco, solo un poco, eso a la que se le llama cordura.

-No, no lo está- rebatió- tanto usted como yo lo deseábamos-. Suspiró pegándose más al cuerpo masculino-. Por favor.

El profesor de pociones la observo detenidamente, claro que la deseaba, más que a cualquier cosa, pero era un adulto y debía de manejar la situación de la mejor manera. Aunque estaba seguro de que de seguir teniéndola de esa manera no se podría resistir por mucho tiempo más.

-Granger…-. Trató, enserio que trató.

-En estos momentos no estamos en el colegio-, Dijo la chica- no somos más que un hombre y una mujer con la responsabilidad de cumplir con los favores que se nos encargaron y que además se devoran con una mirada de lujuria el uno al otro-. Concluyó Hermione con la esperanza de haberlo con vencido.

-Para que después se arrepienta-. Murmuró con la mandíbula apretada.

-No pienso arrepentirme-, dijo la castaña- ni ahora ni nunca.

Y esas palabras pronunciadas por la suculenta boca de la leona acabaron con él. Se arrojó con hambre a sus labios. Todos sus sentidos se activaron, ahora sentía al máximo todo eso que se había estado reprimiendo. La beso como si ese fuera el último día de su vida.

Podía sentir los rápidos los latidos de su corazón, tanto de él como los suyos. Hace tanto tiempo que esperaba. Siempre trataba de llamar la atención de su profesor, por eso se esforzaba mas en pociones que en otra materia. Y en estos instantes pareciera que los dioses la escuchaban, pues se encontraba en el mejor momento de su vida.

Con pasos traviesos cayeron en la polvorienta sabana que cubría la cama. Una vez sobre ella, Severus, se atrevió a deshacerse de esa molesta toalla que le impedía visualizar el, tan soñado, cuerpo de Hermione. La chica a sentirse desnuda trató de cubrirse. Snape sonrió ante el acto de vergüenza que tenía la bruja, pero claro él lo impidió al sujetar sus muñecas y posicionarlas sobre la cabeza de ella. Esa magnífica escena, en la que resaltaban los redondos senos de la chica. Su excitación creció sobre la prenda que aún lo cubría.

Podía notar como el hombre la devoraba con la mirada. Sentía sus ojos morderla por cada rincón de su cuerpo y, bueno, ella también quería disfrutar del hombre y eso fue lo que pensó antes de sentir una lengua acariciar uno de sus pechos. Eso era el cielo. Pequeñas, pero intensas, descargas recorrer toda su persona para finalmente centrarse entre sus piernas.

Morder y chupar las montañitas que coronaban el tronco de Hermione se convertiría en una obsesión difícil de olvidar. Por Merlín, esa mujer era un pecado encarnado en este el mundo de la magia. Después de un rato dejo libre las manos de Granger, las cuales fueron a parar a su espalda. Bajaban a un ritmo lento para que al final despojarlo de esa molesta prenda que le opacaba la vista del ejemplar perfecto.

Y sin más prisas los dos se encontraban desnudos. Ahora era ella la que con sus dedos recorría cada pedazo de piel que estuviera a la vista, toda. Llego el momento en que Severus Snape se permitió nada más sentir. No se movía, disfrutaba. Su respiración se cortó cuando sintió la caliente mano de su alumna aprisiono su duro miembro. Soltó un gruñido y detuvo la acción de la castaña, no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba entrar en ella.

La volvió a besar y tentó su parte más íntima, ganándose un gemido ahogado que incremento su deseo por la muchacha, ya estaba más que lista para él. Aunque la chica ya no era virgen entró en ella con una delicadeza nunca imaginada en él. El suave desliz hizo explotar millones de sensaciones. Por Salazar Slytherin era deliciosamente estrecha, no entendía cómo se pudo resistir por tanto tiempo a esa adorable sabelotodo que tanto anhelaba. El vaivén comenzó y los gemidos surcaron cada rincón de la habitación.

Aumentó el ritmo en cada penetrad, cada gemido de Hermione lo volvía loco. Elevo las piernas de ella hasta sus hombros provocando que con esta nueva posición las estocadas fueran más profundas. Para cada uno solo existía el otro y el maravilloso sexo que se encontraban realizando. El mejor sin lugar a dudas.

-Más… profesor-. Hablo entrecortado Hermione, la cual ya podía sentir su próximo orgasmo.

Severus simplemente aumento la velocidad, él también estaba por terminar. Ya no le importaba que ella fuera alumna y el un profesor. Quería que el momento grabara con fuego tanto en la mente de esa joven como en la suya.

-¡Aaahhh!-. La exclamación de puro placer producida por la leona arrastro a Snape a el apogeo del clímax. Un gruñido de placentera satisfacción salió del hombre.

Se desplomo sobre el sudado cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Sentir su cuerpo le daba una tranquilidad que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Giro y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, a la cual se abrazó con las manos en su cintura. Hermione de acomodo en el pecho de Severus y se quedó completamente dormida con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Al parecer ya no hay vuelta atrás-. Susurro Snape mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la coronilla de la joven. Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir. Los tapo con la harapienta sabana y acompaño a su insufrible al mundo de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los rayos del sol le dieron sin escrúpulos a sus ojos. Sentía que todo lo vivido la noche anterior era resultado de un sueño y que todavía se encontraba en su mazmorra, eso fue hasta que vio la cara escondida de Hermione en su pecho, parecía huir del astro matutino. Nunca se imaginó, bueno si, tenerla de esa manera, por lo que colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella, la separo de él. Sus ojos conectaron y Severus pudo ver el miedo ante el hecho de que él se arrepintiera. Odio que tuvieran los mismos pensamientos. Se lanzó a sus labios para demostrarle que él no lamentaba nada de lo que había pasado. El beso, de estar lleno de pasión, paso a uno dulce y delicado.

-¿Buenos días?-. Preguntó algo confundida Hermione.

-Buenas, Hermione-. Sonrió ante el saludo de su profesor y se arrojó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

Severus, aunque tardío, le correspondió. Adoraba como se sentían sus cuerpos desnudos al entrar en contacto. Levantó la cabeza de la joven por el mentón y deposito suaves besos por todo su rostro. A los pocos minutos se separaron para salir de la mugrienta cama.

-Creo que tomare un baño-. Anunció Hermione al notar todo el polvo que se le había pegado al cuerpo.

-Te acompaño-. Dijo Snape mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de la chica, la cual no puso objeción.

Ruborizada, la castaña se encamino, junto a su ahora amante, al baño. Una vez adentro no supo exactamente qué hacer. Con su mirada recorrió toda la habitación, como queriendo buscar algo que le indicara el siguiente paso.

-Sin saber qué hacer, sabelotodo-. Susurró el profesor de pociones en la oreja de su alumna.

La chica giro en sus brazos y quedo frente a él, su ceño se frunció. Ante todo lo pasado el hombre seguía siendo el mismo. No le desagradaba, al contrario, le encantaba que fuera así, pero a veces sus comentarios estaban fuera de lugar. Antes de que pudiera replicar ya tenía los labios de Severus sobre los suyos.

Snape la llevó hasta donde se encontraba la regadera. La recargo en la pared y le hizo elevar sus piernas para que lo rodearan por la cintura. Al girar la llave del agua caliente miles de gotas impactaron con los cuerpos, lo que provoco un gemido de placer por parte de ambos. Con todos los sentidos despiertos Severus penetro con fuerza a Hermione, de quien arranco un sonoro grito que demostraba los que le había gustado.

El agua se enfriaba y con esto el profesor aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas. Los dos terminaron por correrse al mismo tiempo mientras se unían en un cálido beso.

Ya con el agua helada procedieron a bañarse.

Una vez vestidos, salieron de la habitación donde habían dormido y pasado una de las mejores noches de sus vidas. Hermione no cabía en sí de felicidad y lo demostraba con la gran sonrisa que portaba, la cual no parecía que fuera a desaparecer muy pronto. Severus tenía el rostro serio, pero esto no indicaba que no sintiera cierta tranquilidad al haber pasado un gran momento con la castaña. Iban tomados de la mano. Ahora que había conseguido apartar a esa voz que le decía que desearla está mal, no dejaría que nada ni nadie la apartara de su lado.

Llegaron a la recepción y notaron que a la luz del sol se veía más demacrada de como la habían visto la primera vez. El mismo hombre, que les entrego la llave del cuarto, les recibió. Snape se dirigió hasta a él y le pregunto cuál sería el costo por haber pasado la noche en el _hotel._ Siempre manteniendo a la chica detrás de suyo.

Cuando el recepcionista indico el precio, el profesor saco algo de dinero muggle y pagó. Una vez fuera del lugar se dedicaron a pensar que sería lo próximo que harían.

-Iremos a la Avenida tres, ahí tomaremos un bus que nos lleve a nuestro destino-. Dijo Snape. Era una orden y no dejaba lugar a la réplica.

Granger lo miró, se moría de hambre. Ella no dijo palabra alguna y simplemente se dejó llevar por su profesor. Ya tendría tiempo para comer después.

Severus sentía como la chica aminoraba el paso.

-Hermione-. Siempre había deseado llamarla por su nombre y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo no la desaprovecharía.

-Estoy bien, solo que… -. La castaña se vio interrumpida por un rugido que salió de su estómago.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un rojo pálido y posó sus ojos en sus zapatos, como si ahí fuera a encontrar la manera de no sentirse avergonzada, la verdad es que no había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. Severus soltó una risita por lo bajo y retomo el camino que antes llevaban pero con la diferencia de que ahora se dirigían a un pequeño restaurante que localizó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que la chica, y él, no había desayunado, ni que decir de la cena.

-Si tenías hambre me hubieras dicho-. Se habían empezado a tutear. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar ir al otro.

-Lo siento-. Dijo la muchacha, a la cual las mejillas se le volvieron a colorear.

Snape le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después entrar al local donde podrían comer algo.

El lugar no estaba muy lleno por lo que no tuvieron dificultad para encontrar una mesa. Mientras observaban el menú y se decían por lo que ordenarían, Severus pudo notar que un grupo de jóvenes no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. De cierto modo no los podía culpar, para él también le era imposible no posar sus ojos en ella y menos con esos jeans que se pegaban a sus largar piernas, ni que decir de la blusa de mangas cortas que resaltaba sus pechos. Pero ella era de él, no de ninguno de esos imbéciles hormonales.

Una mesera llego a su mesa para tomarles la orden, en todo el tiempo que duro frente a ellos no dejo de mirar a Snape para antes de retirar dirigirle una mirada de burla a la castaña y un giño al hombre. Ante este acto Hermione frunció el ceño y se dedicó a observar por la ventana a las personas que pasaban fuera de local.

El profesor de pociones noto el ánimo de su bruja y sonrió con cierta maldad.

-Celosa, Granger-. Le pregunto mientras la tomaba del mentón y enfocaba su vista negra en la avellana de ella.

-No-. Contesto la chica tratando de zafarse del agarre del hombre. No lo logro.

-Segura-. Sus rostros se habían ido acercando y ahora cada que hablaban sus labios se rozaban.

-No-. Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de la joven. Los labios de Snape se habían sellado los suyos en un tierno beso.

Tuvieron que interrumpir el momento ya que la mesera había regresado para dejar sus respectivas comidas. Severus le dio un rápido beso e ignoro por completo a la camarera. Indignada la trabajadora se retiró no sin antes ver la mirada de triunfo que Hermione tenia plasmada en el rostro.

Comieron mientras una plática amena fluía entre ellos. El hombre de cabellera negra todavía podía notar la mirada, de esas bestias de hormonas alborotadas, sobre la chica ¿Cómo era posible que ella no notara la forma en que la devoraban con la mirada? Regreso su vista a la joven que se encontraba sentada frente a él y en ese momento lo supo, la bruja le miro y le dedico la sonrisa con más ternura que en su vida había visto. La inocencia bailaba en su rostro. La condenada era todavía muy inocente como para saber lo que rondaba en la mente de un hombre. A pesar de haberse acostado ya con uno. Y con tantas ideas que él tenía en la cabeza, tantas por realizar con su castaña. Y por qué no realizar alguna de ellas en este momento.

-Vamos-. Ordeno el mayor mientas tomaba a Hermione de la mano, quien estaba tragando un trozo de jamón, y la conducía hacia donde se encontraban los baños. La joven, confundida, se dejó arrastrar.

El grupo de chicos solo pudo observarlos interrogativamente.

Severus se adentró al baño de mujeres junto con su amante, a la cual, una vez hubo colocado el segura en la puerta y un hechizo silenciador, se dedicó a atacar la boca de la mujer que tenía en frente. Granger se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba. Snape la abrazo por la cintura, elevándola un poco sobre el suelo para después conducirla al lavabo, donde la sentó y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-¿Qué pretendes?-. preguntó Hermione entre jadeos.

-Jugar-. Fue la respuesta.

La miro con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ella y con un movimiento de varita la dejó desnuda de la cintura para abajo, simplemente le dejo las zapatillas que ese día llevaba.

Acaricio los tobillos y fue subiendo lentamente por las piernas desnudas de su chica. Sentía como su piel se erizaba, ¡Por Merlín! Le encantaba ese cuerpo. Hermione soltaba gemidos cada que él posaba sus manos en ella. Dios, era la gloria.

Beso sus labios, lenta y tentativamente. Sus manos seguían jugando con las extremidades que utilizaba Granger para caminar. Su boca dejo la de ella para empezar a descender. Mordisqueo su mandíbula. Y bajo por su cuello. Atrapo uno de sus senos, todavía cubiertos por ropa, con sus dientes, lo que arranco un gritito de placer por parte de la leona. Música para sus oídos.

Una vez termino de jugar con el pecho de su alumna, las manos de Severus abrieron más las piernas entre las que se encontraba para que su boca se perdiera en ese valle en el que órgano sexual encajaba tan bien. Deposito un beso entre los pliegues antes de separarlos y admirar lo majada que se encontraba. Y todo por causa de él.

Hermione ya no tenía ningún pensamiento coherente y solo dedicaba a dejarse llevar por todo lo que Snape le estaba haciendo sentir. De un momento a otro, sin dejar espacio a un descanso, sintió la lengua de su amante acariciar todo su sexo. Lamia de arriba abajo, daba fuertes lametazos al hinchado clítoris que demandaba atención. Todo esto dando como resultado fuertes y constantes gemidos de parte de la castaña y una sonrisa de felicidad y excitación del pelinegro.

Disfrutaba de los sonidos que salían de la boca de la mujer. Su sabor era esquicito. Apunto toda su atención al botón de placer de la bruja y la penetro con dos dedos. Hermione chilló de placer.

Siguió así hasta que la hizo llegar al orgasmo, un muy fuerte orgasmo. La limpió toda con su lengua para después pesarla como si su vida a terminar en cualquier momento. Cuando se separaron, él la volvió a vestir con un movimiento de varita. Quito el hechizo silenciador; del mismo que entraron, salieron tomados de la mano.

Una vez en su mesa, y después de que Severus le dirigiera una mirada de advertencia a los jóvenes, continuaron comiendo. Hermione estaba que se moría de la vergüenza pero no también se encontraba feliz. Ese hombre podría llegar a cumplir sus más oscuros secretos sexuales. Snape la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa pequeña era única y no la dejaría escapar, ya vería como se las arreglaba para ocultar _eso _que ellos tenían, y que no sabía cómo llamarlo, mientras ella estuviera todavía en el colegio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Snape pagó bajo las quejas de Granger con respecto a que ella podía pagarse lo suyo. Severus la ignoró.

Salieron del local y se dirigieron al lugar donde abordarían el bus que los llevaría a la casa donde se alojarían mientras les daban la fecha exacta en la que podrían presentarse en el despacho donde resolverían los problemas del director de Hogwarts.

Unas dos horas de viaje después, llegaron a una pequeña hacienda rodeada por un espeso bosque. Todo cortesía del colegio.

Recorrieron toda la estancia. Severus notaba la sonrisa que Hermione mostraba cada que veía algo que le gustaba, era hermoso verla sonreír. Cuando terminaron de recorrer todo el lugar la noche ya había caído. Snape en ningún momento se había separado de la castaña, tenía un cierto temor a que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera un simple sueño.

Un bostezo salió de la boca de la chica, lo que provoco una sonrisa de profesor, quien también ya se encontraba algo cansado. Se dirigieron a la habitación que compartirían.

Con sus respectivos pijamas se adentraron a la cama. Severus se durmió abrazado a la chica, quien se dejó llevar por el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo del hombre para después caer en un, muy placentero, sueño.

Hola :DD

Sé que tarde demasiado pero es que tengo tan poca vida social que la disfruto al máximo cuando se da la oportunidad :DD pero bueno, aquí esta capitulo. Por fin !

Bueno ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente de Paleta de Colores y Cerezo sin color, así que no creo tardarme… espero xD es que primero escribo la historia en un cuaderno y después la paso a la computadora, eso es lo que pasa.

Pero antes de que me despida tengo que pedirles un favor :DD

Cuando termine esta historia empezare a escribir otra, OJO escribir NO publicar. Tengo varias opciones y mi no sabes cual escoger D: así que dejare que ustedes decidan :DD

Las opciones son estas:

1: Sevmione

2: Dramione

3: Sevmione

4: Sevmione

5: Dramione

6: Tom/Hermione

No les diré de que trata será sorpresa xD así que nada más díganme el número que escogieron C:

Puedes seguirme en Twitter Alas_Negras_Sly

O en Face Lucinda Cipriano, casi no lo visito pero por si acaso XD

Bueno ya, nos vemos C:


End file.
